First Snow, First Kiss
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Snow is falling from the sky. I'm happy that you're in my life, that I can walk down this road by your side... And I promise you one thing: "That I'll love and cherish you forever.." M - YAOI for 2nd chapter . 2nd JellalXNatsu FF. R&R please!
1. The Visit

A/N: This is my second time writing a story for the 'Jellal F. & Natsu D.' pair. I decided to write this fic after reading chapter 274. I tried to write a JellalXErza, but it doesn't work the way I wanted it. So, I was determined to write this, and I dedicate this to Karakuri Pierrot & darkhuntressxir, who really loves much this pair the way I do. This happened in between Chapter 275 & 276.

**Karakuri Pierrot & darkhuntressxir, enjoy!**

_**Genre: Friendship & Romance**_

_**Pair: Jellal F. & Natsu D.**_

**Rating: 18+ [19+/21+/M in other regions.]**

***Congratulations to myself! [For having written my 6th FanFic! (2 for the Jellal F. & Natsu D. pair {More Than Friends & First Snow, First Kiss -In-Progress-}, 1 for the Natsu D. & Gray F. pair {Etude -Complete-}, and 2 for Natsu D. & Erza S. pair {In Loving Memory & One Year Later -Complete-}!)] I'm not bragging, please! I'm just proud of what I have accomplished! =)**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Snow is falling from the sky, I'm happy that you're in my life, I'm happy that I can walk down, This road by your side... And I promise you one thing<em>

_That I'll love and cherish you forever... [Title inspired from Yang YoSeob & Daniel's song 'First Snow, First Kiss'.]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Visit<strong>_

* * *

><p>The first day of the Great Magic Tournament ended with Sabertooth Guild leading with twenty points, Fairy Tail B with a point, and Fairy Tail A with zero points. Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Jellal [under the name <em>Mystogan<em> for Fairy Tail B] failed to lead Fairy Tail back to its glory days. Everyone was eager to bring back Fairy Tail at the top spot at the first day, but they still have to wait.

Natsu decided to follow Jellal [a.k.a MYSTOGAN] on his way home that evening. He was curious to see Jellal's house, too curious to see it. "If I am able to see it, then I'd be very happy! You just wait, _Mystogan_!" Natsu grinned evily mentally as he followed Jellal near the outskirts of Magnolia. They happened to pass by Erza's house, which was painted red, like her hair. Natsu sighed then freaked out as he heard Erza was singing wildly together with Lucy, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray. He peered at one of the windows of her red house. His eyes widened at the unbelievable sight right now. "Are they drunk?"

"Fuck off, Gray! Get off me!" Lucy cursed at Gray who was trying to kiss her.

"Don't you love me, Lucy? It's just a kiss! A kiss!" Gray yelled at her. He's drunk. He is _fucking_ drunk.

"G-Gajeel... I-I like you..." Levy murmured loudly, causing all of them to laugh.

"I like you too, Levy!~ Wait! I'll take it back!" Gajeel snorted back.

"Ya know, Laxus... There's something... I've been..." Erza said to Laxus, her body groggy. She was the most drunk of all of them. "I've been hiding something from you..." She traced a finger at Laxus's ear.

"I love you Erza... Ya know that?" He said groggily. "I love you too, Laxus." She started kissing Laxus, sitting on top of him. Laxus started kissing her back, cradling her face in between his hands.

"_You guys are so weird when drunk! Hmph. I'd better follow Jellal... I might lost track on him..._" Natsu thought. He looked back at the direction where Jellal was walking. He then frowned as Jellal was getting too far. He got up on his feet and fastened his pace. "I should keep up, or else I'll lose him." He said mentally. His mind was already confused, whether to follow him or not. He wanted to stop but something told him not to stop.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed, they arrived at his house. "Wow... I never thought he would have a home as big as this..." Natsu said to himself. He then realized he was a few meters away from Jellal, nearly hearing him. He hid on a big tree to cover himself, blending with the darkness around him.<p>

"Who's there?" Jellal said, nervously, but still alert. No response.

"Who's there?" He repeated, his voice cracking. Still, no response. Jellal was already pissed. He took a deep breath and then yelled.

"Damn it! Whoever you are, come show yourself! Don't just follow me in the shadows!"

"_Fuck! What should I do? What, what, what, what, what?_" Natsu said to himself.

"Heh. Forcing me to use my magic against you, huh?" He grinned evily.

"Fine. I'll show myself." Natsu said flatly as he appeared in front of Jellal a.k.a Mystogan. Jellal's eyes widened in shock. "Natsu? What are you doing? You scared me like hell!"

"I-I was just... I..." Natsu stammered, his eyes looking at Jellal and on the stoned pathway interchangeably.

"You what?"

Jellal folded his arms impatiently, waiting for Natsu to answer. Few seconds had passed, Natsu still didn't answer as stubborn he was, his eyes fixed on the stone pathway of Jellal's house. Jellal stared at him sternly, his face frowning, grunting at every second he had. Natsu felt guilty this very moment, for following Jellal on his way home. He clenched his fists in anger. That anger he felt, was different from the anger he felt while fighting him in the Tower of Heaven. He felt stupid at his own actions. He looked back at Jellal, who was now slowly getting angry. "_C'mon Natsu! Think! Think!_" He said to himself.

"Natsu..." Jellal said, with warning in his tone.

"..." He stared at Jellal. The moment his eyes met Jellal's, there was a voice ringing inside Natsu's head saying: "_C'mon tell him what you feel towards him... It will make you feel better..._" The first voice said.

"_No! Kiss him! You want him, right? Go ahead! Kiss him! Words are just words! They say that: Actions speak louder than words right? Do it!_" The second voice told him.

"_No! Don't listen to him!_"

"_Yes, you must listen to me!_"

"_No!_"

"_Yes!_"

He was now really confused on what to say to Jellal. Jellal continued to stare at him sternly, while his two subconscious voices were still fighting. Then, Jellal placed his hands on the back of his head, smiling. "You want a tour?" He smiled.

Natsu blushed as Jellal said those words. The blue haired boy just laughed at the pink haired one. "I can read what you think, Natsu." Natsu blushed in more deeper shades of pink, beating his hair. "H-How did you..."

"How did I know it? I told ya. I can read what anyone thinks. _At the moment..._" He said to Natsu, slightly blushing while looking away from him to hide it: "And to be honest, you look cute when you blush. It suits you perfectly."

"Th-Thank you... Jellal..." His cheeks were burning as Jellal was saying it. He then shook his head."_What am I saying? You mustn't let your emotions set in!_"

"What's wrong Natsu? Are you okay?" Jellal shot him a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay... *achoo!* I'm r-r-really o-okay, Jellal."

"Hey. It's getting cold here outside, your cold might get worse. Come in..." Jellal said, opening the door for Natsu to enter.

"Are you sure Jellal? I-I might be... *achoo!* Alright." Natsu replied as he placed light, but small footsteps as he made his way inside Jellal's home. "*achoo!*"

Jellal chuckled. "Hurry... It might get worse... And it's getting more dark here outside."

Natsu, at that moment, he felt warmth within Jellal. He didn't expect to be this kind, very welcome to visitors. "_Is this the real Jellal? I never thought that he would be this kind._" He thought to himself as he sat on the sofa. "Please make yourself at home, Natsu. What do you want, green tea or milk?"

"Green tea, please. Thank... *achoo!* you..." Natsu sneezed again.

"Okay... And I'll get an extra set of clothes for you..."

"No, Jellal... No need... *achoo!*"

"You need to get changed. Just wait here, okay?" He said with a worried look.

"Okay... Thanks again."

"No problem, Natsu." He smiled as he went upstairs.

While waiting for him, Natsu wondered around Jellal's home. The living room is really big, the same goes in the kitchen. As he was wondering around the kitchen, he suddenly stopped in front of the kitchen table when he noticed a blue crystal as big as his hand was on top of it. "_Is this a lacrima?_"

Natsu stood silent as he was touching it. Then his eyes widened as memories of the two of them battling at the Tower of Heaven appeared before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grand Chariot!<strong>_

_**Karyuu no Kagidzume!**_

_**Meteor!**_

* * *

><p>Then the worst scene flashed before his eyes: Erza was standing in front of him as black swirls were trying to suck them. "Even if you use yourself as a sacrifice Erza, it's no more use! It will be soon activated, the R-System!"<p>

_**Altairis!**_

* * *

><p>Natsu then covered his face in frustration.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why do they keep on returning?<em>

_I wanted to forget it already! Please!_

_Stop it! I want no more!_

_I wanted to see Erza suffer no more!_

_Why is it everytime I see a lacrima,_

_it keeps on returning?_

* * *

><p>"Natsu! I've got you~ Huh? Natsu? Where are you?" Jellal looked around the living room, he was already changed into his pajamas with blue Mickey Mouse slippers. No traces of Natsu. "Where the hell did you go Natsu?" He opened the door, but still no traces of Natsu. As he was about to close the door, he heard a cold scream.<p>

His eyes widened. "Natsu!" He then ran towards the kitchen.

Natsu was sitting in a corner of his kitchen staring into nothingness when his eyes ran through the lacrima.

* * *

><p><em>He remembered that day until now... When we battled... I should've thrown it away...<em>

_That lacrima was given to me by Meredy..._

_He had mistaken it as the lacrima that came from the Tower of Heaven..._

* * *

><p>He approached Natsu and bent over him. "Hey, are you okay?" Natsu slapped his hand away, glaring at him sadly.<p>

"Why do you have _that_ lacrima? Do you know that everytime I see a lacrima, that memory keeps on flashing back before me?"

"That _lacrima_... It's not the lacrima you know..."

"What? The moment I touched it... I started crying, then shaking. I remembered everything during that day. After that battle, I got physically ill. There's no way I'm going to forget that day, Jellal."

"You repressed that, right? The recollection of that memory, so shocking that your mind pushed them into the unconscious. Your remain them hidden for such long time, unless it's triggered by some current circumstance, such as the probing that occured a while ago. _A repressed memory..._"

"..."

"I want to be friends with you Natsu, not _enemies_... That's why I've decided to fill in to your group for the Great Magic Tournament. Even though I'm still a member of Crime Sorciere, I've been thinking it over and over again. However, if I have decided to join your guild, I might get in Erza's way... "

"I see..."

"I want to atone the sins that I have done before... That's the reason why I still continued on living... And if~"

"Why do you want to join our guild?" Natsu stared at him with awe.

"I find it... fun... comfortable... homey... The atmosphere in your guild just makes me relax all those tensed and negative feelings..."

"I-I don't know what to say... but... there's nothing wrong in joining our guild..."

"..." Jellal fixed his stare onto the fire mage as Natsu stood up. "I may not have asked it to you, but you have answered the question I need to hear."

The star mage continued to fix his stare on the fire mage, then realized Natsu's real purpose of visiting him. "That's why you decided to follow... no... visit me?" He griinned slyly. Natsu couldn't help but escape a small smile in his lips. "Y-Yeah... and also..."

"What?" Jellal replied, standing up.

"Where did you get that lacrima?" Natsu said, pointing at the blue crystal that was on the table. "Oh, this lacrima? Meredy gave this to me. She stumbled upon it when you're on the beach."

"I see... A simple gift?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

They both laughed at it, then went silent. The deafening silence was broken when an unusual sound was heard from Natsu's stomach. It was growling, like a hungry lion ready to pounce at its prey. "E-Eh?" Natsu scratched his head. The star mage suddenly bursted into laughter as he realized that the fire mage was hungry. "Jellal! I-It's not what you~"

"C'mon, Natsu. I know you're hungry. Just sit back and relax. It'll not take long."

"I have to..." Natsu hesitantly said, moving back and forth.

"I said sit back..." Jellal cut him, persisting to stay.

"I have..."

"I said..."

The two went on arguing on who should be followed, then exchanged fiery words that were jokes, but Natsu took it too seriously. "Why, you?" He raised his fists in the air, ready to punch him in the face when they heard Jellal's neighbor yell at them. "CAN'T YOU TWO BE QUIET? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, OKAY?"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE, HUH? SHUT UP YOU~" Natsu yelled back but he was cut when Jellal hit him in the head.

"Why did you even do that, I'm trying to!" Natsu shouted but his noises was muffled by Jellal's hand.

"Shh! That neighbor of mine is an expert spell caster. He doesn't want anyone to yell at him. He's a fox mage and he's just fourteen." Jellal said as he tried to calm Natsu who was struggling to break free from him. Natsu stopped dead when he heard the word 'fox'. Natsu gulped nervously as Jellal removed his hand away. "He's a fox mage?" The fire mage said, his voice cracking.

Jellal stared at him deeply then nodded. "He can summon Kyuubi and he can also use Lost Magic, like Pressure Cell, Dendrobium, Pendulum, Croxon, etc." The star mage added. Natsu continued to fix his gaze upon Jellal. They stared at each other as time ticks away slowly. Tension hung in the air as they stayed quiet. Suddenly, Jellal laughed. "Why are you laughing, Jellal?" Natsu asked him.

"I was just bluffing at the 'Lost Magic' part. You know it's impossible to use them, but some still use them, like Wendy's 'Troia'. But..."

"But what?"

"The 'fox mage' part... It's really true." Jellal seriously said.

"I see..." Natsu said, looking at the bowl of fruits on the kitchen table.

"Hey, why don't you have dinner with me? Since it's already eight in the evening." Jellal asked him, looking on the wall clock. Natsu smiled, he was _really hungry_.

"Sure. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure Natsu. Why don't you sit down while I preprare them okay?" Jellal said as he opened the fridge, looking for food to cook. He looked around looking for something. "Is it okay that I serve you salad?" He said to Natsu still looking for it. "Sure, any will do. Thanks."

"Got it! And for me... I'll have... Bacon and Egg..."

"Huh? But that's for breakfast only, ne?" Natsu asked him in confusion. "Y-Yeah... I know... but there's no more food much left..." Jellal replied scratching his head. "Hnnn... May I have a look at your fridge?" The fir mage asked him. "S-Sure..."

"Let me see... Bacon... Egg... Salad... Grilled Pork..."

"S-See? I told ya..." The star mage laughed nervously.

"Why don't we finish these and then why don't we buy so there will be enough stock of food for you?" Natsu suggested, smiling. "W-Well..." Jellal laughed, slightly blushing at the innuendo. "C'mon, you don't wanna starve yourself to death right?"

"Y-Yeah... Thanks."

"Good! Now, why don't we share part of the grilled pork?" Natsu cheered.

"Sure."

"Let's have a feast then?"

* * *

><p>The kitchen was a complete mess, full of bits and pieces of the food they ate. Natsu gave a sated sigh as he rubbed his fingers over his exposed body; he was currently relaxed out on Jellal's couch. digesting his meal. Jellal was busy cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes, so Natsu decided to doze off a little, falling into a nice little dream.<p>

"This should do it." Jellal said to himself as he wiped clean the last piece of plate and placed it on the plate rack.

He sighed, decided to have a bath. A few minutes later, he re-entered his large living room, now changed in black sleeveless shirt, black pants and black boots while wearing a blue trench coat. The outfit just fits him perfectly.

His sight immediately fell on Natsu, who fell asleep on his couch. He laughed as he heard Natsu mumble in his sleep. "Erza... Shut up.. Can't you see I'm arguing with Gray here? Don't you even intervene? Okay?" Natsu continued in his sleep.

"Natsu... Wake Up..." Jellal shook him to wake him up. Natsu was still dreaming. He shook him, a bit harder this time. Still, no response from the fire mage. He repeated the process many times. To Jellal's frustration, he did it again for the sixth time. Now really fed up, he pushed him out of the couch, landing with a loud thud, waking Natsu up. "Oww... That hurts... Jellal!" Natsu freaked out when he saw Jellal's arms folded in anger. "Why are you such hard to wake up Natsu?" Jellal frowned.

"Ahehehe... I'm sorry... I fell asleep." The fire mage scratched his head. "It's alright, at least, I wake you up. I'm already changed."

"Changed for what?" Natsu cocked his head in confusion. Jellal laughed a little. "You told me that were going to buy food for me right?"

Rubbing his eyes, Natsu then realized what he had told Jellal a while ago, while having dinner. "Oh, yeah! I'm sorry! I complete forgot that!"

"It's alright."

"Ready to go?" Natsu asked him as he stood up, stretching his arms wide in the open air. "Yeah."

They were already on the doorway when Jellal mumbled something. "Jellal? Are you saying something?"

"I-It's nothing. I just remembered something. By the way, thanks for visiting and helping me."

"No problem Jellal. I just want to help people who're _close _to me." Natsu blushed as he said it. Jellal chuckled back as he closed the door behind them.

"Wait! I forgot something..." Jellal said as he was to turn the doorknob. "Jellal..." Natsu said, with nervousness in his tone.

"What is it?" Jellal said without looking back. Natsu didn't respond. Jellal looked down at Natsu and said: "C'mon, tell me. I'm in a-"

He didn't get to finish. Right then, there was a flash of bright pink hair, a gust of wind, and that he was completely frozen. Snow flakes then slowly rain upon them...

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was a bit rushed, and the events in the Tower of Heaven arc were not exact as what I have written here. I just wrote them of what I can remember. And... Chapter 2 is already finished! I'm going to update soon as I can. Hope you enjoy reading it! =)

'Till next time

_**NxE427**_


	2. First Snow, First Kiss

A/N: It's finally here, chapter 2! For those who waited for this chapter, you'll enjoy it!

**Warning: Spoiler for chapter 276 at the end. Take your own risk. I'm warning you. **

**Jellal: You should have written more in the previous chapter...**

**Natsu: Yeah, you shouldn't have given them cliffies...**

**Me: That's the way I write fics, Natsu-san...**

**Natsu: *cuddles Jellal* I wanna-**

**Jellal: Don't spoil it!**

**Me: Whatever guys...**

_**Pair: Jellal F. & Natsu D.**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Rating: STRICTLY 18+ [19+/21+/M in other regions]**_

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"I just want to help people who're _close _to me." Natsu blushed as he said it. Jellal chuckled back as he closed the door behind them.

"Wait! I forgot something..." Jellal said as he was to turn the doorknob. "Jellal..." Natsu said, with nervousness in his tone.

"What is it?" Jellal said without looking back. Natsu didn't respond. Jellal looked down at Natsu and said: "C'mon, tell me. I'm in a-"

He didn't get to finish. Right then, there was a flash of bright pink hair, a gust of wind, and that he was completely frozen. Snow flakes then slowly rain upon them...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: First Snow, First Kiss<strong>_

* * *

><p>He didn't get to finish. Right then, there was a flash of bright pink hair, a gust of wind, and that he was completely frozen. Snow flakes then slowly rain upon them... Natsu was kissing him. But Jellal wasn't the one to give in easily.<p>

Pushed away, Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. Being able to hold a whine of disappointment, he cradled Jellal's face in his hands. Those soft but warm hands touching his face just made Jellal's cheeks burn. Natsu slowly leaned in closer and closer as he slowly closed his eyes, he can feel Jellal's breath touch his burning rosy cheeks. As their lips touch, Jellal closed his eyes and slowly moved his arms around Natsu's waist as the other wrapped his arms around Jellal's neck.

Pressured by his kiss, Jellal coaxed his mouth, giving Natsu entrance and began attacking his mouth. "_Damn, Jellal... why do you taste so good? I've never tasted someone so good as this... It reminds me of blueberry..." _Natsu thought to himself as he continued to explore Jellal's territory. A low pleasured moan escaped from Jellal as their tongues continued to clash for dominance. Then something inside him snapped in, he now know the reason why Natsu had followed him all the way to his home.

Jellal removed the hand away from his face and did the same to Natsu. He was now attacking Natsu's unexplored territory. Natsu easily gave in and let Jellal alone attack him. The fire mage moved a step back, but still lip-locked. He then took steps until his back reached the front door, his arms still wrapped around the star mage's neck. Then one of his hands began searching frantically for the door knob, he wanted... no... He already wanted to go inside before it even all happened.

Now inside the living room again, Natsu wrapped his arms around Jellal's neck again, deepening the kiss. Jellal took steps back until his back was against the wall. Natsu's hand then began trailing down Jellal's neck, down to his sides, curving them around his arse and cupped his heavy balls. Jellal broke the kiss and growled at the sensation he was feeling. Natsu grinned at the expression and then dipped his hands inside Jellal's pants. Growling once more, Jellal threw his head as Natsu's warm hands surround his most intimate part.

For Natsu, he grinned as he finally got what he had planned. Jellal moaned lowly as he felt Natsu's warm hand wrapped around his member, stroking it tenderly. His mind blown away, he never thought that his intimate part that was once only touched by _him _was going to be touch by someone... and it was the fire dragon slayer which was his enemy before_. _Now, Natsu was doing it to him.

If they were going to the grocery wasn't already forgotten, it most certainly was by now.

"Heh... You're enjoying it, huh?" Natsu hummed as he felt Jellal getting hard and larger. "Enjoying it?"

"_Natsu..._" Jellal moaned, thanks to Natsu who was stroking him with extreme tenderness. He gripped his fists in a tight clench as Natsu continued stroke him tenderly.

Now with Jellal fully hard, dripping with pre-cum and Natsu satisfied in making him hard, Natsu decided to remove his hand from Jellal's member. The star mage grunted at the loss then grabbed the fire mage by the shoulder and snarled: "Why did you stop?"

"I don't wanna lose your load that _fast_, Jellal." The fire mage grinned seductively.

"Damn you, Natsu. You- Ow!" Jellal snarled again but he was cut then when Natsu pushed him into the couch. Natsu's eyes widened in delight as he saw Jellal's member in a tight grip in his pants. Licking his lips lustfully, Natsu pounced into Jellal once more. It was all going according to his plan.

Natsu kissed him passionately, slowly opening his mouth for Jellal to enter. Now fully seduced by Natsu, Jellal explored Natsu's territory once more. The fire mage wrapped his arms around Jellal's shoulder and the star mage stood and picked up Natsu bridal style to his[Jellal's] room, lip-locked.

Kicking though the door they both fell on top of the bed spread. They wrestled and rolled until Natsu pinned Jellal down and straddled his waist. His eyes were clouded with lust and passion.

He grinded his hips slowly into Jellal's, savoring the feeling. The star mage gripped the other's hips and moved his hips with Natsu's. That's when Natsu stripped himself from his vest and scarf. Jellal helped him out of his pants so now he was only wearing underwear. Natsu, not satisfied, ripped Jellal's shirt off and yanked his pants and boots off, also now in his underwear. Natsu stared lustfully at Jellal's member which was still hard from what he had done earlier. Jellal grinned back.

"Like what ya see? Heh. I now know..."

But before even Jellal could continue, Natsu had ripped off his boxers, revealing his erected seven inch member, dripping with pre-cum. Jellal grinned evily when he saw Natsu drool over his member. "Heh... I never thought you're so..."

Before he can even finish, he threw his head back as Natsu stroked him once more, with more tenderness than the previous one. Jellal panted deeply with a flushed face as he watched Natsu's every move with lust filled eyes. Natsu slowly licked at the tip earring deep throated moans from him. He eventually took in his entire length bobbing his head and humming at the same time.

Jellal's mouth opened wide as a silent scream of ecstasy escaped from him and moaned up towards the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Natsu was doing all this to him. "_Jellal... I promise you after this, I'm all yours..._"

Jellal bit his lower lip in order to contain the control that was going to snap; he held a tight grip of the sheets, creating furrows, as if it were his lifeline. "Fuck... I don't wanna cum yet..." He huffed, then a light moan escaped.

"Natsu... Stop..." He continued moaning. Upon hearing this, Natsu fastened his pace, making Jellal jerk, thrusting his hardness further into Natsu's mouth.

Feeling that he was nearly reaching his high, he buried his hand in Natsu's hair encouraging him to go faster. "Damnit... I'm gonna..."

In doing this Jellal lost composure. Bucking his hips deeper, he came into Natsu's mouth.

Jellal panted heavily as he released the remaining of his seed into Natsu's convulsing throat. When he finally found enough energy to continue, he pulled Natsu up to his face. "You're going to pay for it Natsu." Jellal scowled as he ripped off Natsu's underwear.

"That's what I've been planning all along Jellal." Natsu grinned. He was about to continue when Jellal flipped him so that he was on his hands and knees. Natsu looked behind him to see what Jellal was doing. He didn't notice anything until he slipped two of his digits in Natsu's mouth. "Suck."

Jellal moaned as Natsu did so getting them good and wet. "They're just digits. You're too hungry for _those kind of things, eh_?" He pulled them out then placed it at Natsu's entrance. The fire mage held his breath as his digits slid in. "Relax, it'll help you loosen up."

He then slid his digits deeper, earning a groan from Natsu. He slicked his fingers in and out loosening him up for what's to come. Jellal's finger brushed against a certain spot inside him causing the dragon slayer to arch his back and moan loudly. He pushed himself onto Jellal's fingers trying to get that feeling again, to his diappointment, Jellal didn't move a muscle.

Much to Natsu's annoyance, Jellal took his fingers away. Instead he felt something hot, wet, and thick press against him.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Jellal pushed himself in slowly not wanting to hurt the boy. Tears pricked Natsu's eyes as he gritted his teeth to the pain of entry. Jellal bit his lower lip as he entered Natsu's tight entrance. "You're so tight, Natsu..."

"And you're so big, Jellal." He groaned and screwed his eyes shut, holding the sheets for dear life. When Jellal was fully inside, Natsu breathed out a sigh.

"You ok?"

When the fire mage nodded, the star mage started to pull out halfway then thrusted in again. He then slowly did it again and again, until his pace went faster and faster. Natsu cried out when Jellal hit a certain spot inside him. "Again, do it again!" Jellal nodded and repeatedly hit that certain spot that made Natsu cry out.

To Jellal, that tight soft wall clenching around his member was good, better than what he had imagined. He suddenly stopped when Natsu was rolling his hips. "Stop it! You're going to screw me."

When Natsu had completely adjusted to his size, Natsu looked back to Jellal, nodding. Jellal then started thrusting his hips deeper and deeper, creating a loud and wet smacking sound over and over, hitting Natsu's certain spot again and again.

Natsu moaned gripping the sheets even tighter as if it was his lifeline. He pushed against Jellal matching his thrusts. Natsu moaned even louder when Jellal hit that spot again. "Ahh! Jellal! Again! Again!"

Each thrust got more rough and uneven, Natsu's legs were going to fail him. He shuttered violently trying to keep up. "Jellal! I'm gonna cum! Ah!"

"Don't stop it! Mgh!" Jellal groaned, his nail dug into Natsu's hips, but he didn't care anymore. Both of them were so close.

Natsu cried out Jellal's name as he came hard on the sheets. The soft clenching walls around Jellal's member made him lose composure. Pounding into Natsu three more times, he pulled out a scream as he released his seed deep inside his partner.

"_Natsu..._" he said as he pulled out his memeber from Natsu. They both collapsed on the bed facing each other, settling down from the sexual high.

"I love you Jellal..." Natsu groaned. Jellal hugged him in a spooning position, kissing his forehead. "I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

><p>It was seven in the morning when Jellal was sitting on a bench in his terrace, watching snowflakes fall upon him. He was wearing a blue robe when he reached out one of his hands to catch a falling one, but only to chuckle when it melted immediately upon landing in his hand. "How beautiful it is..."<p>

He snapped his head when he heard footsteps came from his bedroom. "Oh, there you are Natsu. Good morning." Jellal smiled.

Rubbing his eyes like a child from his sleep, he managed to groan out: "Good morning too, Jellal." Natsu then walked beside Jellal, wearing a white robe which Jellal had prepared beside him even before Natsu would wake up. Natsu's eyes glow with excitement when Jellal reached out one of his arms and wrapped it around Natsu's shoulders, pulling him closer beside him.

Natsu's cheek were burning red when he faced Jellal: "Do you love me?" Jellal's eyes widened a little bit but he regained compsure immediately. Pulling him more closer, he whispered into his ear, smiling: "_Why wouldn't I love you Natsu? I wouldn't want to lose you._" He then kissed Natsu on the lips. Pulling away, he continued: "_I love you more than anyone would do. I promise. I love you, Natsu._"

"_I love you too, Jellal._" The fire mage smiled.

Natsu then closed his eyes, resting his head on Jellal's shoulder as they sat on the ground covered with snow.

"_Uh... Jellal?_" Natsu asked him, puppy-eyed.

"_What is it Natsu?_" Jellal replied, smiling at the puppy-eyed Natsu.

"_Let's have breakfast, shall we? I want to be all fired up before the second day of the Great Magic Tournament begins. It's going to be my turn already._" Natsu said as he stretched his arms out into the sky, wearing a smile with all confidence that Fairy Tail is going to win today.

"_How about bacon and egg with green tea for your breakfast?_" Jellal said, smiling.

"_No._" Natsu frowned.

"_Why?_" The star mage looked at him with a worried look. Natsu then pulled Jellal's face closer to his. "Just a kiss from you will do, Jellal."

"_Just a kiss from me doesn't mean you're going to be all fired up Natsu... You need to eat too._" Jellal sternly said.

"_Jellal..._" He gave Jellal a tight hug, giving him a sad look. Jellal laughed back, then said as he pinched Natsu's nose lovingly. "_Okay... If that's what my little salamander wants..._"

He then cradled the fire mage's face and gave him a tender and loving kiss.

Pulling away, the star mage asked. "_Can my little salamander eat now?_"

"_Yeah... I can eat now..._"

* * *

><p><em>Snow is falling from the sky. I'm happy that you're in my life, that I can walk down this road by your side... And I promise you one thing: "That I'll love and cherish you forever.."<em>

_Natsu... Good luck on the Great Magic Tournament..._

_I wish you all the best..._

_Fight with all you've got...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: *covers my face in shame* It's my first time writing a smut fic [if I can even call it smut? Hehe...]

My head hurts after I finished writing this. I enjoyed writing it, if Jellal was only real, I would like to have him as my older brother. He's cool! [For his voice actor, Namikawa Daisuke, I give you a thumbs up! *for giving life to Jellal/Siegrain/Mystogan and to my favorite Arrancar, Ulquiora!* ]

Hope you enjoyed writing it! =)

'Till next time,

_**NxE427**_


End file.
